


Boy or Girl?

by Caughtintherains



Series: Random Drabbles [1]
Category: Gossip Girl (TV 2007)
Genre: Babies, Baby Boy, Baby Gender, Blair Waldorf - Freeform, Chuck Bass - Freeform, Drabble, F/M, Married Couple, Short, baby girl - Freeform, chair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:15:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29981355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caughtintherains/pseuds/Caughtintherains
Summary: Married Chuck and Blair discussing the gender of their future first baby.
Relationships: Chuck Bass/Blair Waldorf
Series: Random Drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2205327
Kudos: 3





	Boy or Girl?

**Author's Note:**

> Part of the Drabbles Series about random moments with Gossip Girl characters. Comment your suggestions.

**Boy or Girl?**

* * *

"So... what do you want our baby to be?" Blair asked her husband of one year.

"Healthy." Chuck responded without skipping a beat.

His wife rolled her doe eyes at him and asked clarified her previous question.

"I meant, which gender do you prefer our baby to have. Boy or Girl?"

Chuck sighed and repeated his sentiments. "All I want is for our baby to be born safely. "

"That's it?"

"I also want you to be safe and without harm after you give birth."

Blair gave her beloved a sweet kiss on the lips then whispered. 

"I want a boy."


End file.
